Harry Potter and i'm not sure what to call it
by The Shag
Summary: This is Harry Potter's most exciting adventure. There are many new faces like an exchange student from Durmstrang, Tonks as the DADA teacher and Bill Weasley as Hisotry of Magic teacher.


Harry Potter and the  
By:MICHAEL SHAGRIN  
  
Chapter 1: A New Face  
  
It was the hottest day of August, and it was no different on Number four, Privet Drive. Harry Potter was laying on his bed, which he had grown out of years ago. Harry has lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Harry's Aunt Petunia, was a tall skinny women with a long neck. Harry's Uncle Vernon was a pudgy man with a bushy mustache and almost no neck. Dudley is Harry's cousin who is almost as large as his father.  
Harry Potter was not the average boy in London. Harry Potter was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The family he lived with were muggles, or non-magical people. What makes Harry so peculiar though was the thin scar, in a shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. At the age of one year old Harry survived a killing curse by the greatest Dark Sorcerer of all time, Lord Voldemort. The night Harry was given the scar by that curse his parents were murdered by Voldemort. Harry looked into the mirror seeing a dark haired boy, with green eyes. He ruffled his hair so it wouldn't look to neat, hoping he would was anywhere but Number Four, Privet Drive. He went down stairs to find Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in the kitchen muttering very quickly about something that seemed very important. "But Petunia he's mad, if we doing anything to offend him he will call his freaky friends. And honey you heard what the man with the mad eye said." At this point in their conversation he saw Harry standing in the middle of the doorway. Uncle Vernon gave Harry a look of disgust, "How long have you been standing there boy? Have you been eavesdropping? What have I told you about eavesdropping?"  
"No Uncle Vernon, I've just been here for a few seconds I'm sorry," said Harry.  
"You make me sick boy." Uncle Vernon said in disgust. "If I had my way I'd have you out of here before you could say."  
"Before I could say what?" said Harry taking a step forward. "What gives you the idea that I want to be here?" He glanced at Aunt Petunia, "If Dumbledore didn't want me to be here I would already be at the Burrow." The Burrow was the Weasley's House.  
Petunia said, mouth quivering, "He stays Vernon. He must stay." She looked back up at Vernon who was shaking with anger, "But Petunia he will curse us. That is a troubled boy." Harry was now fighting a strong urge to reach for his wand.  
At this point in the conversation Dudley Dursley walked into the room. "What are you doing here freak." Dudley gave a fake laugh, "What you think I'm going to be nice to you still when you claim you saved my life."  
At this Harry snapped, he pulled out his wand and said, "Say another word and I swear I'll curse." Dudley had a terrified look on his face and backed away from Harry. Harry sat down at the kitchen table and out of anger he hit his head on the chair. It gave him pain not just in where he hit it, but in his scar. Harry blacked out for a few seconds, and then started munching on a piece of bacon. After a few minutes he realized he was being glared at by his aunt and uncle. "What?" Harry said looking very confused. "What's going on?" he said starting to feel sick from the odd attention he was getting. They were still gazing into his eyes. They seemed mesmerized to Harry.  
Finally in which it seemed as if it took a lot of strength Aunt Petunia said, "It's your face, it seems as if it just changed. And your scar is just gone." Harry gave them a dazed look and shot out of the kitchen up to his bedroom. He looked in the mirror and sure enough there was a face that did not belong to him. The face had beady black eyes with red pupils that looked like tiny slits in his eyes. Harry had a thin mouth that curled with a smile. His face was as white as a ghost, and it seemed as if you could see his skull. Harry's scar was gone and this familiar face looked back at him, one that he had seen last June in the Department of Mysteries. The face that stared back at him smiling was the face of Lord Voldemort.  
Harry tried to leap out of his chair but he couldn't. It seemed as if he fell asleep because he was still in the same place and the Dursleys were having a quiet conversation. As he tried to get up again but he was pulled back, but he looked down and he was tied to the chair. "What have you done?" Harry said confused. "We had to take some safety precautions so you would not alert your 'friends' of our behavior," Uncle Vernon said. Harry looked at Aunt Petunia remembering the promise she made to Dumbledore. She had promised to keep Harry because he was safest from Voldemort while with a blood related relative.  
"I haven't broken my promise, yet" she said, "you are very much in our custody." She smiled horribly. For the first time in his life he was truly scared of the Dursleys. He realized there was something digging into his hip. It was a sharp pain, he looked down and there was his wand. He twisted his body and the wand fell into his hand. He was facing the Dursleys. Harry pointed his wand at Dudley and his voice rang out very clearly, "FACIT ITERUM!" A jet of transparent light shot out of his and hit Dudley. He seemed unaffected, but a few seconds later he sat down on thin air. "What have you done?" yelled Vernon and Petunia together. Harry had a look utmost satisfaction on his face. "What have you done?" Uncle Vernon repeated. "I've jinxed him," said Harry coolly. "I have put the Iterum Jinx on him." "May I ask," Said Uncle Vernon shaking with anger, "what exactly is the Iterum Jinx. At this point Harry cut him off and started explaining the curse. "It is a jinx I learned from Professor Lupin. It makes the victim do the same thing as the curser. For instance if you do not untie me he will be sitting that way forever. Take your pick." Harry smiled and knew his plan had worked. Dudley started to groan. "Mom, Dad I can't move, help me! My legs are sore." "Shut up Dudley, will you just be quiet for one second." Dudley started moaning again but Vernon and Petunia ignored him. "You will let him go once we let you go and if you don't." "So what if I don't, what will you do?" Vernon came over and untied him. Harry leaped up and muttered the counter jinx. "Quimtum Iterum!" Dudley fell to the ground. As he got up he held his hip and seemed as if anger had risen in him like a wild fire. "You'll pay for that you freak." He charged at Harry and before Harry could reach for his wand he was on the ground his nose bleeding. When he got up Vernon was restraining Dudley. It seemed as if Vernon was trying harder than Dudley because they were almost the same size. At this point there was a knock at the door and Petunia went to go get it. "Wait here!" she said to nobody in particular very sternly. Since Vernon was still busy holding Dudley Harry followed after her. When she opened the door he heard a gasp. Standing in front of her were three bright red haired boys. Two were twins and were wearing things that look incredibly expensive, and the smaller one was only an inch or so shorter than the twins was eating chocolate in the shape of a frog. These three boys were Weasleys. Ron the younger one had been Harry's best friend for his five years of Hogwarts. His brothers had left Hogwarts in the middle of the year and started their own joke shop in Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was the one of the only all magical streets in London. It had all the wizarding shops there was. They were not the only three Weasleys. There were nine Weasleys. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were always like Harry's second parents. Ginny Weasley the youngest and the only girl was a year younger than Harry. Bill and Charlie Weasley were both already in their twenties. Percy Weasley had been out of Hogwarts for three years. Last year his family started rebelling against the Ministry of Magic's authority. The Ministry of Magic is the wizarding government of England. Percy was the personal assistant to the Minister of Magic, the head of the Ministry, and he was very disappointed in his family and decided not to be a Weasley anymore. Harry ran towards the door pushing Aunt Petunia out of the way. Before Harry could say anything Ron exclaimed, "Bloody hell! What happened to your nose?" Harry didn't answer, "What are you doing here?" "We saw you were in trouble," Fred said a smile coming over his face. "But how did you know I was in," Harry paused, "But how did you know I was in trouble?" George laughed, "Did you really think we weren't keeping track of you? Shows how well you know us?" Harry was confused, "But how have you been. keeping track of me?" Harry was looking at Ron who was devouring his chocolate frog. "Well don't you remember when we were waiting for you at King's Cross at the end of last term?" said Fred. "Yeah," Harry said seeming indifferent to the question. "Well once we left Hogwarts we started developing a," George paused, "a sort of plan. We started looking into something a muggle called a 'camera'. And we thought maybe we could make this camera thing small to stick it on people and monitor what they are doing. We planted this camera on your neck and we have seen everything you have for the whole of the summer." Harry was shocked, "And by the way," said Ron, "very nice use of the Iterum Jinx. I didn't know how something like that could stay squat on air for 5 minutes." Harry seemed happy that they explained this to him. "Well I'm fine now so if you want you could leave." It seemed as if Harry saying this had offended them. Ron started speaking excitedly, "We didn't care if you were in trouble, and since you were tied to the chair gave us an excuse to come get you because mum would not have let us come here for no reason." "Now come on Harry let's get out of here," said George. "Grab your trunk." As Harry was about to go upstairs he looked at Aunt Petunia and remembered what Dumbledore had said a few months earlier. He had to think about his decision for a second, but carried on getting his trunk and Hedwig his post owl. Once he got down he said good-bye to Aunt Petunia and swept out the door.  
  
Chapter 2: The Knight Bus  
  
Ron reached for Harry's trunk and made a grunting sound because of its weight. "What do you keep in here?" Ron said in frustration. Harry laughed, "Everything I own." Harry gives him a faint smile. "Well that explains a lot," said Ron while taking Hedwig's cage and giving Harry back the trunk. "O.K. well let's get home." Fred traveled through thin air and appeared at his destined location. This is called apperation. George and Ron were about to do the same, but Harry said, "Wait, I can't apperate," Ron looked at George. "I guess we haven't thought this through," George said looking stupid. "Well what are we going to do?" said Harry hoping they wouldn't leave him and apperate back to the Burrow. George was about to speak but before he could say anything there was a loud bang in front of them and they all fell backwards. When they turned around there was a violent purple triple decker that read the words "The Knight Bus." The Knight Bus provides emergency transport for the any stranded witch or wizard. Harry hopped on the bus. Ron and George looked at him and said in unison, "What are you doing." Harry realized they never traveled by Knight Bus before so he explained to them what it does. As they got on they were greeted by Stan Shunpike the conductor of the bus. He had large protruding ears and a few pimples. "Hello Neville," said Stan. The driver interrupted, "He's not Neville he's Harry Potter remember." "Oh yeah Ernie, thanks," said Stan. Ernie was the driver of the bus. He was an elderly wizard who wore very thick glasses. "Who are these two?" asked Ernie. "Oh," said Ron, "I'm Ron Weasley and this is my brother George." "How do you do?" said George. Ernie didn't answer. Stan said enthusiastically. "You two are Weasleys? Is your brother Charlie? Yes yes I know him." Ernie interrupted, "So where to?" Ron said, "The Burrow. How much will that be?" "Eleven sickles each," Stan said earnestly. Ron and Harry reached in their pockets but before they could George had handed him 35 sickles. "Keep the change," he said smiling. Harry gave him a look of thanks, but Ron did not. George said, "What? Business is booming." The three of them traveled up to the second floor and to their delight sitting on a bed was a girl with long brown bushy hair and reading a book. This was Hermione Granger. Harry and Ron had been Hermione's best friend for their whole life at Hogwarts. Hermione was the smartest student at Hogwarts of her year. Hermione was in Gryffindor house along with Harry and Ron. At Hogwarts there were four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house had special attributes. Gryffindor was courage. Slytherin was known for finishing their goals. Hufflepuff was just and loyal. And Ravenclaw was for students that are the brightest of the bunch. "Hermione," Harry yelled. Hermione looked up and saw them. She got to her feet and ran towards them. She gave each of them a hug, but she gave Harry a kiss. "What are you doing here," she said to them. "Well we apperated to Little Whinging and when we picked up Harry this bus came." Ron said, "But what are you doing here?" Hermione looked slightly embarrassed, "Well this is how I travel. I wanted to come to the burrow and take my apperation test with Harry." She gave Harry a faint smile and continued, "But why did your mum let you come and get Harry." "Well," George said in a very arrogant voice, "Fred and I had planted what you muggles call a 'camera' on him to monitor if he was in trouble. And he was tied to a chair and we thought there would be no better time than now to rescue him." "You put a camera on him?" said Hermione questioningly, "Are you serious? Cameras can be tapped into anyone could be watching that." "Do not worry Hermione we are not stupid and this is not the muggle world," George said. "Well that doesn't matter now. We better write to mum and tell her we are taking the Knight Bus home and Hermione is coming." Hedwig made a hoot at this. Harry smiled, "Yes we will be using you Hedwig." He let Hedwig out of his cage and she started flying around the bus happily. George said, "I'm going downstairs to see when we'll be at the burrow." Everyone nodded in agreement. As George went down the stairs Hermione turned towards Harry and said, "Has anything happened lately?" Harry was confused, "What?" he said smiling. "Has anything. odd happened?" Hermione asked, "Has your scar been hurting or have you had any weird dreams?" Harry remembered the day dream he had about him having Voldemort's face and hesitated, "No. not really." Hermione looked like a weight had been removed from he stomach and sighed, "Well that is very good because if it was going bad I would have told you to take Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape." Professor Snape was the head of Slyhterin house and he never got along with Harry Ron gave her a look of disgust. "Just because Snape isn't a death eater anymore doesn't mean he is such a great guy. Hermione . tuh." He looked at her disapprovingly. "And speaking of Death Eaters, Harry that Iterum Jinx you put on Dudley." A death eater was someone loyal to Voldemort and did his dirty work. "WHAT!" Hermione yelled, "You put an Iterum Jinx on your cousin. Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into with the ministry because of your past record?" "Don't worry Hermione he won't get in trouble," said Ron sounding relaxed. "Yes he will," said Hermione sounding very angry. "No he won't," said Ron sounding even more relaxed, "not one employee of the ministry is doing their actual job. They are all working on deciding on who the next minister will be." Hermione and Harry turned to Ron immediately, "There is going to be a new minister?" Harry said. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Fudge resigned," Ron said sounding very happy. "You forgot to tell us that Cornelius Fudge is not the Minister of Magic anymore," Harry said with a smile coming across his face. "That is the best news I've heard all year. He really made many people think I was a freak didn't he? Well I hope we get a new minister that doesn't control the Daily Profit." The Daily Profit was the wizarding newspaper in England. George appeared at the top of the stairs, "We'll be there in 15 minutes," he collapsed onto the bed next to Hermione. "So you guys just found out Fudge resigned." "Yeah," said Harry, "Who does it look like the new minister going to be?" asked Harry feeling a sensation running through his veins. "You're not going to like who some of the nominations of the Wizengamot," said Ron. The Wizengamot was the high Wizard court of law. It contains the fifty greatest wizards in England. "Who are they?" asked Hermione. George hesitated, "Amos Diggory, Amelia Bones, Percy Weas" "WHAT?" Harry screamed, "Percy was nominated?" "You haven't heard the last one yet," said Ron. "Well who is it?" asked Hermione. Ron and George looked at each other and hesitated. Ron spoke with fear, "Lucious Malfoy." Harry and Hermione were both eyes wide speechless. "You're kidding," Hermione said smiling, "You have to be. Right Harry? He has to be." "No he's not," said George. Hermione interrupted, "But why didn't he go to Azkaban?" Azkaban was the wizarding prison that was guarded by dementors. Dementors were creatures that sucked the happiness out of you. If they kiss you, they get your soul and you die. Many dementors had sided with Voldemort since he had gotten back his powers. Ron answered shakily, "He told the Wizengamot MacNair, Crabbe, and Goyle all had him under the Imperius curse." The Imperius Curse was one of the three unforgivable curses. If any if these three curses are used, you would be sent to Azkaban for life. The Imperius Curse causes the victim to be completely under the command of the caster. The Cruciatus Curse causes the victim to suffer almost intolerable pain. Avada Kedavra is the killing curse. "Has the Wizengamot made any decisions yet?" asked Harry. "Well," Ron said, "Dad says they're leaning towards Amelia Bones because she is head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she's in the Wizengamot." Harry was relieved. They heard Stan yell, "THE BURROW!" As they got up they heard someone coming down from the stairs. It was Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks was part of the group who tried to stop Voldemort called The Order of the Phoenix. She was also an auror and a Metamorphmagus. An auror is someone who works for the ministry as someone who arrests witches and wizards who break the law. A Metamorphmagus is someone who can change their appearance at will. Tonks had pink hair and a long slightly crooked nose like Dumbledore at this time. Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and is the only wizard Voldemort is afraid of. He also started the Order of the Phoenix. He and Harry have a very good relationship. "Tonks?" Harry said happily. "Hello kids!" she yelled running down and giving them each a hug. "What are you doing here?" asked Ron. "Well I don't like apperating," she said. They all started walking down the stairs and as Harry was about to speak he realized they were all staring at something in front of them. He looked straight ahead. There paying Stan was a tall skinny man about 20 years old. He had bright red hair and was acting very proper. "Thank you Stan," he said, "and make sure to put up some of these posters." "Yes Percy," said Stan, "I mean Mr. Weasley."  
  
Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visit  
  
Percy Weasley walked down to the ground and started approaching the Burrow. George and Ron ran after him as did Hermione, Harry, and Tonks. As they got out the door of the Knight Bus it disappeared in a flash. Ron yelled, "Hey!" Percy turned around and smiled, "What are you doing here traitor?" "Percy spoke coolly, "You will see when I talk to the whole family together." Percy walked in silence to the door of the Burrow. The others were a few steps behind him. As they walked in they heard Mrs. Weasley yell from upstairs, "Boys dinner will be ready in a second would you mind setting the table." George and Ron said, "YES MUM!" in unison. She walked down and saw Hermione and Tonks. She asked, "What are you two doing here?" but before they could answer her eyes met Percy's, "What have you come for?" she said to him sternly. Percy smiled slightly, "I've come here to talk to you about me becoming minister. If you want to take back what you've said last summer I will accept it fully," he had said the wrong thing. "What?" Mrs. Weasley said, "You would like us to apologize to you?" anger was rising in her voice. "Yes," he said even more coolly than before, "Now that I'm going to be the Minister of Magic," Ron gave a chuckle. Percy ignored him and went on. "Now that I'm going to be minister, I will accept your apology because I am sure you would want to have the. perks of the minister's family." "For one," Molly Weasley said in rage, "You owe us an apology. You-Know-Who has returned to power. Number two, you will not be minister." Percy interrupted her, "Of course I will," he said arrogantly and very loudly, "I was the personal assistant to the Minister. I know better than anyone else what happens in the office," his voice started to rise. "I will be the Minister of Magic whether you like it or not. I have people following me begging me to give them an autograph. And by the way the real reason I came hear was to tell you I am getting married."  
"WHAT!" Every to person yelled as loud as possible. "You're getting married?" Fred said sarcastically, who Harry had just realized was sitting in the corner on a large chair.  
"Yes," he said, "to Penelope Clearwater. We went to Hogwarts together and have been intimately seeing each other for over a year."  
"Hahaha, I can't believe someone would want to marry you," Ron said starting to laugh with uncontrollable glee. Fred hushed Ron's laughing, "So, did you put the Imperius Curse on her or did you keep using the Cruciatus until she said yes." Everyone in the room laughed but Mrs. Weasley. She was gave Fred a horrible glance. He and George ran upstairs immediately. They were so scared they forgot to apperate. "Get," Molly Weasley said slowly, "Out!" He started walking out the door very slowly, "You will regret this when I am the Ministe of Magic," Percy said once he was outside. Mrs. Weasley stormed up the stairs and Ron, Harry, and Hermione glanced awkward looks at each other. Hermione was the first to talk, "I can't believe he's getting married. I was personally happy your mother threw him out. I'm sorry Ron but I never really liked him." Ron looked at her, "Me neither," everyone laughed. "I wonder what dad will say when he hears about this." 


End file.
